Wireless communications with Public Safety Access Points (PSAPs) continue to evolve. For a variety of reasons, an inbound call from a user device to a PSAP may be terminated, either accidentally or purposefully. In such a case, there is a need for the PSAP to issue a return call to the user device.
Under normal conditions where no call or access restrictions are in place, callbacks from a PSAP to a user device are relatively straight forward. However, this is not the case if there are access restrictions on the user device. For example, a call made to a PSAP from a mobile device having parental controls with respect to incoming calls may not be completed. As more and more services are being developed for the IP Multimedia System (IMS), there is no standard way to apply access restrictions based on parental controls, time of day, unavailability, quiet time or other implementations of “do not disturb” functionality. This is because any time these restrictions are in place, there is the potential that a call-back from a Public Safety Access Point (PSAP) may be blocked.
Thus, there is a need to create a system and method such that any call restrictions may be put in place yet still permit a callback from a PSAP to a user device to be completed.